It's Good to Change Things Up Every Once in a While
by BronBoop
Summary: When two people start a physical relationship, it's an ever-evolving process of finding out what you both like. Gintoki x Tsukuyo. PWP. Very, very, very steamy.


**AN:** This one is dedicated to Love at Third Sight (a forerunner, I believe, in the realm of GinTsu fanfic writing). I gotta admit that I was absolutely thrilled when she reviewed one of my other GinTsu fics called Permheads Aren't Cursed to be Single Forever. She also reviewed Lazy Mornings, stating that it could have been better had there been a little more "action" ;) so that kinda inspiredme to write this fic.

As for action, that's all this fic has, really. PWP all the way! Hope you all enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

 **It's Good to Change Things Up Every Once in a While**

She moves gracefully in the darkness of the room, beneath layers of their disarded clothes. The way her back arches as she flexes her tense her muscles reminds him of the times her back would arch for an altogether different reason.

He just observes her, not really caring if she knows he's not asleep. He just wants to watch her move as they bask in the safety of his tiny room. In here, there are no samurai or nin, no courtesans or odd job employees; they are simply man and woman bound together by some unspoken pact. This is the one place where the world ceases to exist.

The rustle of fabric brings his thoughts back to this goddess before him. She's sitting up and rubbing a spot on her shoulder with her fingertips. He knows that spot well; it's where his lips and teeth had landed the moment that exquisite tingle in his spine would threaten to take him over the edge. He could almost taste her skin on the tip of his tongue as he envisions just how that mark got there.

"Does it hurt?" He asks suddenly.

His voice breaks her from her reverie and she snaps her head in his direction.

"I thought you were asleep." She responds, "no, it doesn't hurt. It just... It reminds me of that... When you..." She then turns her face away in embarassment.

Gintoki smiles despite himself. He doesn't need to see her face to know that she's blushing as she recalls what he does to hold back from finishing too soon.

"I didn't mean to use my teeth that time." He says as he sits up and edges closer to her, his chest lightly brushing her back, "I'm sorry I left a mark." He kisses the reddish mark on her shoulder.

Tsukuyo chuckles lightly his sweet little gesture, "it's alright. It's a nice change."

He places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer. "A change from what?"

"You're usually so gentle with me. As if you were afraid I'd break. But a while ago, you were... It's like you couldn't hold back. You- Gintoki, what are you doing?"

Gintoki's hands are slowly making their way around her waist and down towards her center. His calloused hands wander closer, as if waiting for some confirmation that it's okay to touch her there. She hums her approval as his fingers skim over the top of her thighs.

"So which do you prefer?" He questions further as he maneuvers a finger between her nether lips as his other hand nudges her thighs apart. "When I'm gentle or when I'm not?"

"I... A-ah!" The intense pleasure from his fingers make her lean her head back against his shoulder, baring her slender throat to him, "I don't know. Both? It doesn't matter as long as it's with you."

Gintoki dips a fingertip into her entrance and moves his fingers up to her clit while he plants kisses on her neck. His motions are slow, deliberate, and hypontic. He brushes his lips against her shoulder, another silent apology for leaving a mark on her porcelain skin.

"Do you wanna go again?" He whispers against her shoulder as his other hand traces a line from her lower abdomen to the valley between her breasts.

"You already started," she replies as she reclines further against him. It's ironic, she thinks, how she's out of her element and completely naked without a single kunai within her reach, and yet she still feels the safest right where she is.

"Lie down," he commands, and she obliges, unable to resist him.

Tsukuyo's sexual awakening at the hands of Gintoki was slow to say the least, but it accelerated at an alarming speed when he'd encourage her to try new things. Up until then previous week, she had no idea it was possible for Gintoki to bring her to climax with his fingers alone, and when he did, she was curious to know what it would be like to add his mouth into the mix. Of course, Gintoki was eager to satiate her curiousity.

"Do you want to go slow?" He asks against the smooth skin of her inner thigh, "or do you want to try something different?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Tsukuyo says as she rises up on her elbows to watch him. She used to be so embarassed whenever he'd look up at her as he pleasured her, but she soon learned that it brought her over the edge faster whenever she sees him enjoying himself between her legs.

Gintoki places her thighs over his shoulders and lowers himself. As he often does, he starts off slow, almost too tantalizingly slow, languidly licking her lower lips before teasing her more sensitive areas. As soon as he hears her frustrated mewl, he gives in to her demand before licking and suckling her clit gently while teasing her entrance with his fingers. Each movement from his tongue and lips makes Tsukuyo moan loudly as she grasps onto her lover's permed hair.

It doesn't take too long before Tsukuyo's moans grow louder, signaling her impending release. But right before she gets there, Gintoki withdraws, untangling his hair from her grasp.

"The hell are you stopping for?" Tsukuyo demands impatiently.

"Get on all fours," Gintoki breathlessly says, the lust and desire evident in his scarlet eyes intimidates her into submission.

They had never done it this way before, but Tsukuyo is always excited to try her more experienced lover's suggestion.

Gintoki positions himself behind her and slowly pushes into her, the blunt intrusion making her knees buckle. The sensation of being filled by him this way is strange, but pleasurable in its own way. He grabs her hip with one hand and pushes her against him, as his other hand moves to touch her between her legs. The friction of him rubbing against that sensitive spot inside her and his fingers rubbing her clit suddenly brings her closer to orgasm. But the final thrust before he's completely inside her pushes her right over the edge, and she comes with a loud, almost pained moan.

"Fuck, that's good..." He mutters through clenched teeth as he feels her pulsating around his girth.

Gintoki lets her ride out her orgasm before he starts moving his hips, pulling out halfway and slowly pushing back in in one fluid motion as he gradually picks up his pace, each quick thrust eliciting a delightful moan from Tsukuyo.

Making love to her like this has always been one of Gintoki's fantasies, though he's always been wary of asking her to do it this way, lest she think it feels impersonal. But the way she's bucking her hips against him and the irresistibly sensual view of her curves and her ass thrusting back at him make him glad he finally got over his initial hesitation.

Gintoki has always loved seeing himself penetrating her tight heat, and at this angle, it's more than enough to bring him that much closer to release.

"Do you like it this way?" Gintoki asks breathlessly, partly to know if she's enjoying this and partly to distract himself from coming too soon.

"Mmmmh..." Tsukuyo whines as she looks back and gives him a pleading look, "a little harder... Please?"

Gintoki responds by tightening his hold on her hips as he moves his hips faster and harder against her, the wet, erotic sound of his movements echoing in the room. He never thought he'd see the day when the Shinigami Tayuu would beg him to fuck her harder, and it was enough to fuel his naughty dreams for a lifetime.

As soon as Gintoki feels himself getting even closer, he lets go of Tsukuyo's hips and falls forward against her back as his lips latch onto the back of her neck. With one arm keeping his full weight off her, he slides his other hand over her breasts.

"You feel incredible, Tsukuyo..." He breathes against her neck as he bucks his hips even faster. Despite his hair getting in his eyes because of how much he's sweating, all Gintoki can focus on is how all of his nerves seem to be screaming with pleasure at each thrust.

"I... I..." Gasping for words, Tsukuyo

instead takes the hand on her breast and guides it between her legs, "please... I'm close... Please..."

Eager to please her and pleasantly surprised at how forward she is, he nimbly strokes her wet clit with circular motions as his pace becomes erratic and unsteady. Her moans grow louder as she feels her climax building up with each thrust and each stoke of his deft fingers. The overwhelming sensations brought upon by an eager Gintoki makes her entire body feel weak and warm and sensitive all at the same time, and all she can do is grab onto the sheets.

And at the moment when that heady sensation threatens to spill over, Gintoki feels Tsukuyo bucking harder against him, bringing him to orgasm just as he feels her pulsating and fluttering around him. He moans her name loudly against her shoulder as he empties himself within her.

With a few final thrusts, Gintoki gets her through her climax as he rides out his own, all the while whispering against her skin just how wonderful she feels. In turn, Tsukuyo arches her back against him as the final wave of pleasure completely takes her over.

Their movements gradually slow to a stop, and they're left gasping for breath as the sensations die down.

As their breathing goes back to normal, Gintoki eases himself out of Tsukuyo and collapses beside her. He reaches out an arm beneath her and pulls her on top of him. With her body completely weakened by pleasure, she allows herself to fall on top of him.

"You okay?" He asks as he nuzzles the top of her head. The only response she can muster is a slight nod.

"Hey, look at me. You alright? Was I being too rough?"

Tsukuyo lazily looks up at meets his gaze with a sleepy grin.

Disarmed by just how beautiful and sensual she looks post-orgasm, he abandons words and nudges her chin to chastely kiss her instead, inwardly glad he didn't hurt her despite almost getting carried away. With his other arm, he pulls her in closer by the waist as he revels in the feeling of her body flush against him.

"What was that for?" Tsukuyo asks when they pull apart.

"Nothin'. Just realized you're a lot louder when I'm not kissing you while we're doing it."

Tsukuyo blushes and slaps his chest playfully. She lays her head back down on his chest.

"Hey, Tsukuyo."

"What?"

"I'm glad you chose to be with me."

"What's with you being all mushy?" Tsukuyo asks as she raises her head again.

It's Gintoki's turn to blush defensively. "I'm not trying to be mushy here! I'm just sayin'."

Tsukuyo's teasing smile is unnerving and alluring at the same time. "Well in that case, I'm glad you chose to be with me too."

"Wasn't a choice, you know."

"Sure it wasn't." Tsukuyo responds sarcastically, "You've got all those women who'd have loved a chance to be with you, and yet you chose to be with a woman from Yoshiwara."

"Why not? You've got all those courtesan's tricks- ow, ow, OWW!" Gintoki yelps as Tsukuyo pinches his nipple.

"Alright, alright! It's not the tricks!" She lets him go, "jeez, ya crazy woman. There was a time when that nipple got chopped off, you know! Don't want it happening again!"

"Just go get some sleep, permhead. I'm getting sleepy here and yer getting all chatty all of a sudden." Tsukuyo slides off him and settles herself against his side, her head laying on his shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Goodnight, drunk terminator. I must be insane for being in love with you."

"Yeah, yeah, g'night. Musta hit my head when I fell in love with you too."


End file.
